You Don't Always Get What You Want
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A oneshot featuring Hermione and Seamus. It's kinda fluffy and cute but there is some angst. It moves kinda fast but oh well.


A/N This is a one-shot written out of boredom and when I didn't have an internet connection. The pairing is Seamus/Hermione I hope everyone likes it!

Warning I am not J.K. Rowling so obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

You Don't Always Get What You Want

Hermione Granger was bored. She hated her job. She worked as a secretary to the Minister of Magic who happened to be none other than Percy Wealsey. And quite frankly Percy Weasley nauseated her. She was never able to get over the fact that he chose work over his family. She took the job as a request from Dumbledore, or she wouldn't have done it. Percy had changed and she did not like him at all. He was lecherous and greedy. She always felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

Besides her job Hermione had her two best friends Ron and Harry. Ron was doing well. Ron worked in the magical games branch of the ministry and was with his long time boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Harry too was doing well he was an auror, which was an easy job now that Voldemort was gone and has been for years, and was married to Pansy Parkinson Potter. Hermione was still single but she was happy that she had such good friends.

Hermione's dream was to return to Hogwarts and teach. Dumbledore assured her that she would get the job of Transfiguration Professor. Unfortunately there was still 3 more months of her work at the Ministry of Magic. Then Hermione would be free to pursue her dream job. She just knew she would be happier with that job.

Granted Hermione was still alone but she wasn't desperate for love. She was only 24 years old. She knew she had plenty of time for love; at least that's what she kept telling herself. She knew that every time she saw her friends and their significant others she had this horrible feeling of loneliness and jealousy. She was always able to suppress it in front of her friends but it was growing stronger within her. She of course had her eye on someone but he was much too cool for her.

The man she wanted was none other than fellow Gryffindor Seamus Finnegan. He was not as he had been in Hogwarts. No he had grown up. Hermione had always thought he was rather attractive but now well it was more. He had changed for the better in her eyes. He was not as loud or obnoxious anymore. Though he was still lively and outgoing. He looked different. He now kept is hair slightly shaggy. Oh her fingers itched to run through his deep auburn hair. His eyes were a lovely shade of hazel that made her want to look into his eyes to see what color they'd change next. He had is left eyebrow pierced and a tongue stud showing off his wild side. He also had a tattoo that Hermione thought to be highly sexy. Of course she had only seen part of the tattoo as it was low on his hip bone and went into the top of his pants. She knew it was a tattoo of a Chinese fireball dragon, the one he saved when he worked as a dragon keeper briefly. She just couldn't get enough of him.

These days Seamus worked at the café she went to for breakfast and lunch. So Hermione had the chance to see him everyday. In fact she only went to the café to see Seamus. And in the year Hermione had been going to the café she and Seamus had become rather good friends. They could chat about anything and he always made her feel at ease even though she had special feelings for him. At first they were feelings of lust. Soon however those feelings grew into love as she got to know him. He often met up with the trio and their significant others when they had dinners or would go clubbing. He would usually come alone and spent time with Hermione. Hermione enjoyed the time she spent with the handsome Irish man.

One night the group planned to meet at a new dance club called Bedazzled. Hermione thought the name of the club was ridiculous but didn't mind meeting there. She loved to dance and she couldn't wait to have the opportunity to dance closely with Seamus. She dressed in a lovely burgundy dress. The dress wasn't too revealing but it definitely looked sexy on her full curves. She wore matching high heals which were charmed with a cushioning charm. She wore her hair up in a cute pony tail with some curls left down to frame her face and some light make up. She looked beautiful. She had finally gathered the courage to talk to Seamus about her feelings for him. She wanted to make an impression on him.

When she arrived to the club she saw Harry, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Seamus, and oddly enough Lavender Brown. She also noticed Blaise Zabini. She figured Lavender was there with Blaise but she could never be sure…she hoped Lavender was there with Blaise. She smiled and greeted everyone in turn.

"It's so good to meet up again!" Hermione exclaimed taking the seat next to Blaise.

"I agree." Blaise answered.

"So how about we all go out and dance?" Draco asked looking a bit nervous about something.

"Sure, that sounds great! So how about it Lavender care to dance?" Seamus asked.

"Sure thing sweetie!" Lavender answered in her sickly sweet voice.

"So Hermione, would you care to dance?" Blaise asked noticing Hermione's sad face.

"Um, alright Blaise." Hermione answered taking Blaise's outstretched hand.

Soon the other two couples joined their friends on the dance floor. The couples were dancing to the slow beat. Hermione kept staring at Seamus and Lavender. Then she saw Lavender kiss Seamus. Hermione had had enough. She mumbled and apology to Blaise and took off without saying good bye to anyone. Of course her exit didn't go unnoticed.

Hermione made it home before she broke down into tears. She quickly changed into her pajamas and then cried herself to sleep. Hermione, for obvious reasons, didn't sleep quite well. She had fitful dreams about that kiss between Lavender and Seamus. It was a rough night. A night she would gladly try and forget.

The following days were spent trying not to talk to anyone. She continued going to work but she didn't go to the café. Instead Hermione took her breaks at the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn't bear to see him now. She knew she'd break down if she tried to talk to him.

The months passed. Seamus had owled her repeatedly but she never would answer the owls. She barely even spent time with her friends. She had started to become a recluse. She never even spoke up for herself at work. She was just miserable. She didn't know how to come out of the rut she was in. Well she did know and he didn't want her.

Soon Hermione began her teaching job at Hogwarts. She was so excited about the new job. She hoped that the job would be a new beginning. She desperately wanted the chance to move on in her life. She didn't want to be depressed any more.

Once Hermione got into teaching she became immersed with it. She loved it very much. She was quite popular at Hogwarts. She was a wonderful teacher and her students loved her. Hermione, though, wasn't completely happy. She knew it's because she had yet to get over Seamus. Her friends often tried to get her to meet up with them but she refused. She didn't want to have to face him. The only friend she continued to see on a daily base was Remus Lupin, but that's because he was the DADA teacher. She confided in Remus and he kept encouraging her to at least keep up with her friends more seeing how they didn't do anything. Of course Hermione knew he was right.

So when Harry and Ron badgered her to meet up with them at the newest Latin dance club called Bailamos she agreed. She decided she would hold her head high even if he happened to be there with Lavender. She would just dance with whoever asked her and ignore him. She just knew it was going to be a night full of drama.

Hermione got dressed for the evening in a sultry red dress and matching heels. She dolled her self up honestly. She looked spectacular. Her intention, whether she admitted it or not, was to blow Seamus' socks off. She wanted him to know exactly what he was missing.

Hermione arrived at the club fifteen minutes late so they would be sure to be looking for her entrance. Hermione was uncomfortable with all this but she did it anyway. She thought that it would make her self-esteem better. So she entered the club with her head raised high. Soon everyone's eyes were on her, including Seamus's eyes. She walked over to her friends and greeted them, but barely even looked at Seamus. She did notice that Seamus was alone and Blaise was not present.

The group chatted and had a drink before they started dancing. Soon though the couples got up to dance. That left Hermione sitting with Seamus. Right when he was about to speak to her a handsome man came and asked Hermione for a dance. Hermione smiled at the man and accepted the dance.

Hermione began dancing with the stranger and the dance was rather provocative. She could feel Seamus staring at her. She didn't know if she liked it or not. But she did love the dancing and so she continued. But soon it was apparently too much for Seamus for he stormed over and demanded to cut in. He of course didn't wait for any answers and just started dancing with Hermione, much closer than anyone she'd ever danced with.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Seamus asked with a growl.

"I've been busy." Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"I know you've been avoiding me Hermione. And I don't like it at all." Seamus stated.

"Well it's your fault you dolt! If you wouldn't have kissed Lavender I wouldn't have left." Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't kiss her! I didn't even go with her. She happened to be at the club that night and she joined our group. She and I dated right after Hogwarts but it didn't work out. Ever since she has been trying to win me back. But I don't love her, hell I don't even like her!" Seamus said exasperated.

"Then why didn't you come after me that night?" Hermione asked softly.

"Because I didn't think you would want to see me. You see, I've known about your feelings for me…Harry let it slip a long time ago. Ever since then I began to have the same feelings for you. I love you Hermione and I was so scared I had wrecked all chances I had with you." Seamus admitted quietly.

"Oh I love you too Seamus!" Hermione squealed before kissing him quickly on his lips.

"Next time I know to come after you." Seamus stated.

"Definitly, every girl wants her knight in shining armor." Hermione informed him.

"Well you however got a wild Irishman instead." Seamus said playfully.

"As long as he is mine." Hermione said sincerely.

"Trust me, he is all yours." Seamus said before kissing her softly.

FIN

* * *

A/N Wow another one-shot. Well I have had a lot of problems with me private life so I haven't been able to write much. Also I've hit a slight writer's block with Letters To Snape…but hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon! Wish me luck!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
